valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Kashell
Kashell is a Heavy Knight Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background Kashell is a brash and enthusiastic mercenary from Gerabellum, part of a group that included Celia, Grey and Aelia. He was also acquainted with Lawfer and may have known Arngrim through him as well, even though he did not share his idealism. Disaster struck when Grey was fatally injured in combat. Lemia, who was in love with him, gave up her life for his through the ritual of Soul Transfer. Grey's comrades mistakenly believed that he had killed her, especially since he felt guilty for her sacrifice. He fled without any explanation, hoping to find a way to reverse the process, but Kashell, Celia and Aelia pursued him, trying to discover a reason for his actions and taking up additional mercenary jobs to fund their search. As he travelled with Celia, Kashell heard that the inhabitants of Camille village had been turned to stone. Having decided to help, they set off to investigate and brought a salve vial with them. Once at the village, they realized that the villagers had not only been petrified, but also shattered, making it impossible to revive them. Horrified by this sight, Kashell suggested that whatever did this was not a mere monster, but had intellect. They investigated further and found the doors to a massive vault, held closed by a sword. Upon closer inspection, runes carved on the blade revealed that it was called Grand Sting, and that it held some evil force at bay. Nevertheless, Kashell and Celia entered the ruins to find a small girl sitting in front of a stone tablet. Miraculously, she had not been shattered, and Kashell realized that she must have released the evil force by accident. He told Celia that they should probably take her with them and cure her once they left the village, so that she did not have to see the disaster with her own eyes. Suddenly, a voice stated that it had planned to revive the little girl in a hundred years, as thanks for releasing it. The demon appeared and stabbed Kashell, sending him flying along with the salve vial. His last thought was that he should protect the vial, which alerted Lenneth. Puzzled by his dedication to save the life of a stranger, she decided to recruit him. She caught the vial and left it safely on the ground next to his body. Not having seen the Valkyrie, Celia considered the intact vial as another miracle. She buried Kashell and took care of the little girl, telling her to be brave, even though she could barely contain her own grief. If Lenneth returns to Camille after recruiting Kashell, he will retrieve his sword, the Vainslayer, from his grave, wondering if Celia was the one who placed it there. Battle Kashell is a rather mediocre character. He has a large amount of DME and some good attacks, which will notably connect more reliably than Arngrim's (the only other Heavy Knight at that point). However, he has one of the weakest PWS in the game, which is a significant handicap. Attacks *Low Swing *Beast Tackle *Air Pressure Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul Kashell's PWS is Flashing Blade. Traits *Emotional *Focused *Obtuse *Tenacious *Nondrinker *Optimistic *Outgoing Recruitment Kashell can be recruited in Camille Village on Chapter 3. He is not present in the Easy mode. Transfer Kashell's starting Hero Value is a rather high -27 (-29 in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth), but due to the fact that he lacks both the Nimble and Brave traits, and is not a Sorcerer, he will only be able to meet the full requirements for Chapter 4. Quotes ;Battle start *''Hey, this doesn't look good!'' *''Let's go! I'll take you all on!'' *''All right, let's give this a go!'' *''C'mon, Celia! ...Uh... oh, my mistake.'' ;Performing Flashing Blade *''I'll take care of this! Finishing Strike — Flashing Blade!'' ;Enemy killed by Flashing Blade *''Ha-ha-ha, isn't this fun?!'' *''Alright, feeling good!'' *''That was too easy!'' *''I knew that would work!'' ;Enemy survives Flashing Blade *''W-What, not dead yet?!'' *''Hey, is this for real?!'' *''Huh? Oh, well!'' *''No way!'' ;Attack with Air Pressure *''Now, die!'' ;Counter *''Too easy!'' *''Is that your best?!'' *''Die!'' ;Hit *''Ah, bastard!'' ;Death *''C... confound it all!'' ;Battle won *''Not bad, I guess. Of course, it was all thanks to me!'' *''Aww... over already? I still wanted to fight!'' *''Phew, that didn't go quite as well as I thought!'' Etymology Kashell may be a variant on Cashel. This is a commonly used word in Irish place names and is derived from the Gaelic caiseal (fort). It could be a reference to Kashell's resilience in battle or his determination to protect the salve vial (and, by proxy, the little girl) from the demon. Trivia *Kashell is voiced by the same actor as Belenus and Badrach. *Kashell's sword in-game looks very different from his concept art. *The "certain person" mentioned in Kashell's in-game description is, most likely, Grey. *According to the developers, Kashell did not really see Grey, Lemia or Aelia as friends, but merely colleagues. However, he had a closer bond with Celia: he actually followed her lead and was apparently attracted to her.http://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/ This is hinted at by the fact that Kashell mistakenly calls Lenneth by Celia's name during combat (see Quotes).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9rEH3duahA As for Celia, she shows a lot more grief over his death than over the deaths of Lawfer or Aelia. *Kashell, Aelia and Lemia actually grew up together in the Gerabellum slums. The developers stated that Kashell was eager to leave his hometown to make his mark on the world. *Sending both Kashell and Lawfer to Asgard during Chapter 3 may result in a short additional scene between them during the Sacred Phase. Kashell comments that Lawfer is too serious, but they both agree that Valhalla is a warrior's dream.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwk5rNVhdck *Kashell may have been slain by the same demon that killed Zunde, one of Silmeria's Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. The Grand Sting belonged to him, and he was seen in the vicinity of Camille before his death. It is possible that the sword was used to seal the demon for several hundred years after his death, until the little girl somehow made it inside the ruins. The villagers may have replaced the sword in a desperate attempt to keep the demon in before it petrified most of them. Gallery File:Kashell1.jpg|Kashell character art File:K_concept.jpg|Kashell concept art File:K_expressions.jpg|Kashell's expressions File:Pict_big_kashell.jpg|Kashell's Voice Collection picture File:Riding.jpg|Kashell and Celia on horseback References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Einherjar